


Fanart for my favorites

by Methos2523



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highlander: The Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All Time Favorites, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methos2523/pseuds/Methos2523
Summary: My collection of art / covers done for fanfiction around the internet, links to specific fics are in individual chapters with the art and review.Recommendations / requests welcomed.





	1. Chapter 1

So as soon as he was sitting on the leather couch in Methos’ apartment and the old man handed him a beer, he jumped in. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

Adam lifted that accursed eyebrow of his. “Doing? Giving you a beer. Unless you have a problem with real beer?”

“With Buffy Summers. The Senior Slayer. The girl is in love with you,” Joe said accusingly. “And she doesn’t know you.”

“Yes, she does,” Adam replied calmly. “I am exactly the person I am now. I don’t know everything about her past, yet. She doesn’t about mine yet.”

Joe opened his mouth to say something else, and changed his mind, suddenly looking thoughtful. “Yet?”

“Yet,” Adam confirmed.

Joe took a sip of the excellent beer. “Why did you join?”

Adam snorted. “I’ve been a Watcher watching Immortals several times, what makes you think I wouldn’t invest time in helping to save the world? I live in it.”

“When was the last time?” Joe asked.

“Late eighteenth century,” Adam grimaced. “They were getting… very unpleasant. I decided to wait out the phase, but it took a lot longer than I expected. So in retrospect it might have been wiser to take a more active role.”

“What brought you back now?” Joe asked.

“There’s been two Slayers at the same time before, though it’s been very rare and never before had they met. Now there are hundreds of Slayers and far too few Watchers. An untested Watcher getting to my current rank would have been considered impossible a few years ago. They need the help, and things are new,” Adam said wistfully. “It’s been a very long time since there has been something truly new.”

* * *

**Summary:** _Buffy. Rome. The Immortal._

I'll admit it, I'm a sucker for good Highlander crossovers. Which seem to be rarer and rarer lately sadly, happily [Immortal Memory](https://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-32329-9/vidicon+Immortal+Memory.htm) hits so many marks for me... the Highlander universe, Methos, the snark and sarcastic humour... It's perfect.

[Immortal Memory](https://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-32329-9/vidicon+Immortal+Memory.htm) is one of the very few Buffy fics out there that actually don't have everyone revealing their secrets at the drop of a hat... there's gorgeously drawn out arcs and actual ramifications and fallout from things that are happening, including the idea of Buffy and Dawn going to see Darius as a psychiatrist... a scene I REALLY want to see written just for the humour alone lol.

I'm really glad this one popped up on my reading list, it's light hearted in places but also deep and thoughtful in others, with some very interesting arcs and characters to follow and see where they lead. A damn interesting start to what will be an amazing fic.

Disclaimer: None of the original photos belong to me, all I own is the time used to make the pics.

If there's a fic or a scene from a fic that you would like to see here, let me know and I'll get on it :)

As usual, you are free to use my art wherever you want to advertise the fantastic fics within, all I ask is a note saying that it was me who did the art and a link back here or to one of my linky things at the bottom of this chapter... If you do like any of the recommendations you find through my art and links here, please, leave the writer a review saying how much you love their work... writers thrive on reviews, so leaving a happy review for a fic you enjoyed, even if you just leave a one liner saying **"loved it, want more"** , it can really make a writer's day :)

Either leave a review or e~mail me if you have a rec to send to me...

[My facebook](https://www.facebook.com/methos2523)

[My twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Methos2523)

[Email Me](mailto:methoswriting@btinternet.com?subject=TTH%20&body=Type%20your%20message%20to%20me%20here...)

AN: Big thanks to all the people that have reviewed with recommendations for me to look at, I do try and get around to all of them. Though if they're with a crossover I don't particularly read much of or are using crossovers with limited artwork for me to work with, then they might not get a space here. But that doesn't mean I enjoyed them any less, so thank you for the recommendations. :)

M


	2. Kinda Like A Kiss

They were both silent for a long time before she spoke. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Most of my customers don't seem to notice if I enjoy it or not. They just do what they need to do and move on. They never..." her voice wavered for a moment, "None of them have ever actually tried to make it..."

He tightened his grip for a minute. "Guess it's too much conditioning.... I can't treat you like it's just... Business, you know?"

Ginny stiffened. "I don’t know any other way for it to be." Until now, sort of. They weren’t in love, but it hadn’t been cash, flash and dash either.

"Is that why you wouldn't let me kiss you?"

"Kissing is too emotional. Too personal." That had been Ricki’s rule, but it was one Ginny lived by too. Sex was physical, but kissing someone, you gave them part of yourself. Ginny couldn’t remember the faces of every customer she’d had, but she could remember every kiss she’d ever given or been given.

"Yeah, that it is..." He stroked her hair and Ginny relaxed a little. “I just realized something.”

“What’s that?”

“This is the first time I’ve… You know, slept with a girl, and never knew her name first.” She moved away slightly and he let her go. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.”

“I can’t. It’s…. Private. One of the few things I can keep private anymore.”

“Kinda like a kiss, then?”

She nodded. “Yeah, kinda like a kiss.”

* * *

 **Part One Summary:** A nighttime stroll in Cleveland leads to healing...

 **Part Two Summary:** The events of "Kinda Like a Kiss" - from another perspective.

 **Part Three Summary:** The story people asked for. Ginny goes back to the UK. Xander builds a life in Cleveland.

 

[Kinda Like a Kiss](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Series-325) is without a doubt my favorite HP fic I have ever come across. It's fantastically dark with hints of hope and belonging all the way through.

The story starts as Xander roams the streets of Cleveland looking for 'release' and comes upon a pretty English girl called Ginger, who is just as lost as he is. While a lot of people seem to be 'squicky' about the use of the characters within this fic, I think it's an absolutely fantastic way to introduce a story and an actually believable way for two characters to loose themselves and search for home again.

The first part of the [Kinda Like a Kiss](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Series-325) is told from Xander's perspective, the second part from Ginny's, and the third part continues the story on as two lost souls make their way home. This is a series I can't recommend enough, it's fantastically written, with imagery and descriptions to sate even the most discerning reader.It's firmly set in both the HP and Buffyverse, with a fantastic blend between the two and hints of how the two universes are joined running throughout the stories.

Disclaimer: None of the original photos belong to me, all I own is the time used to make the pics. If there's a fic or a scene from a fic that you would like to see here, let me know and I'll get on it :)

As usual, you are free to use my art wherever you want to advertise the fantastic fics within, all I ask is a note saying that it was me who did the art and a link back here or to one of my linky things at the bottom of this chapter. . If you do like any of the recommendations you find through my art and links here, please, leave the author a review saying so. Author's thrive on reviews, so leaving a happy review for a fic you enjoyed, even if it's just a one liner saying "loved it, want more." can really make an authors day :)

Either leave a review or e~mail me if you have a rec to send to me...

[My facebook](https://www.facebook.com/methos2523)

[My twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Methos2523)

[Email Me](mailto:methos@btinternet.com?subject=TTH%20&body=Type%20your%20message%20to%20me%20here...)

AN: Big thanks to all the people that have reviewed with recommendations for me to look at, I do try and get around to all of them, though if they're with a crossover I don't particularly enjoy reading or are using crossovers with limited artwork for me to work with, then they might not get a space here, but that doesn't mean I enjoyed them any less, so thank you for the recommendations. :)

M


	3. Batman and Benson

Olivia frowned when she thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She glanced up at the row of stone gargoyle statutes that peered down at her—and was stunned to see one of the gargoyles was moving.

'There's somebody up there!' Olivia thought, as she pulled her Glock out from its holster. She brought the gun up just as she heard a swirling sound.

Olivia let out a startled cry as a rope of some kind wrapped itself around her wrists with blinding speed, and then it jerked her arms up and over her head, forcing her to helplessly drop the gun on the floor of the terrace as she was slammed up against the concrete wall.

Olivia glanced up and saw with shock that her wrists were trussed to a pipe that ran along the top of the wall. 'But how the hell did that happen? What the hell was—?'

"Oh, God," Olivia said in a hushed tone, a she watched a shadowy figure rise up on the roof across from her.

When the shadowy figure stood up, Olivia saw a pair of small pointy ears protruding from the top of its head. Then the thing unfurled its long leathery wings—the wingspan must have been six feet across—as it leapt down to the terrace.

As the creature stalked towards her, its wings now flowing out behind it like a cape, Olivia remembered what Munch said about the Batman. And she recalled how she had laughed at him.

Olivia was very sorry she had done that. For all Olivia could do was stare wide-eyed in helpless terror as the Batman now loomed over her like some inhuman monster that had stepped right out of a nightmare.

* * *

 **Summary:** Detective Olivia Benson goes to Gotham City to interview an important witness in a slave trafficking case that the SVU squad is working on. But once in Gotham City, Olivia finds herself caught up in an epic adventure with an unlikely partner: the Batman.

 

I really do have to thank [MarcusSLazarus](http://www.tthfanfic.org/AuthorStories-14492/MarcusSLazarus.htm) for forwarding me on to such a spectacular series of fics like the [Batman and Benson](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2665791/1/Batman_Benson) series. Law and Order: SVU and the DCU were not two universes I actually thought would mesh well together, but [Mcfergeson](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/748107/Mcfergeson) has proved me wrong here by creating such an amazing universe here, rich in characters, plot lines, back story and growth that it's hard to believe the SVU team weren't part of the DCU all along. The Batman and Benson series is currently at seven stories long, and shows no sign of slowing down... but since FF.net doesn't like series links for some godforsaken reason, I'll have to link to them all manually...

[Batman and Benson](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2665791/1/Batman_Benson) **Summary:** Detective Olivia Benson goes to Gotham City to interview an important witness in a slave trafficking case that the SVU squad is working on. But once in Gotham City, Olivia finds herself caught up in an epic adventure with an unlikely partner: the Batman.

[Batman and Benson 2](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3130161/1/Batman_Benson_2) **Summary:** Olivia Benson is caught up in another epic adventure with the Batman as Gotham City faces a terrible threat. But this time, they encounter the mysterious flying man from Metropolis.

[Batman and Benson 3](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4121599/1/Batman_Benson_3) **Summary:** Olivia and the Batman deal with the high price of vengeance as they take on both Two Face and Catwoman. And then there's also the creation of a certain team of superheroes. A direct sequel to Batman  & Benson 2.

[Batman and Benson 4](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4783665/1/Batman_Benson_4) **Summary:** Things get very chilly as Olivia Benson and the Batman face a cold new threat on the streets of Gotham City. And as if that wasn't enough, an old enemy also returns.

[Batman and Benson 5](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5180150/1/Batman_Benson_5) **Summary:** As Olivia Benson and Bruce Wayne brace themselves for a major battle with Cadmus, they get broad-sided by the arrival of a new threat in Gotham City.

[Batman and Benson 6](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6126226/1/Batman_Benson_6) **Summary:** Batman  & Benson find themselves caught in the middle as a war wages on the streets of Gotham City, a war for control of the Gotham criminal underworld. The Clown Prince Of Crime seeks to make himself king, and it may already be too late to stop him.

[Batman and Benson 7](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7400774/1/Batman_Benson_7) **Summary:** While the forces of the OHMR draw their dragnet tighter upon them every day, Olivia and The Dark Knight must contend with a strange new threat that stalks the skies above Gotham City. With enemies attacking from all sides, will Olivia and Batman survive?

I simply cannot recommend this series enough, the characters are fresh and creative, the characterisation is pretty much spot on for every character used. I have to applaud [Mcfergeson](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/748107/Mcfergeson) here for creating such a wonderful universe and actually sticking with it to create this series of fics that left me begging for more.

Disclaimer: None of the original photos belong to me, all I own is the time used to make the pics. If there's a fic or a scene from a fic that you would like to see here, let me know and I'll get on it :) As usual, you are free to use my art wherever you want to advertise the fantastic fics within, all I ask is a note saying that it was me who did the art and a link back here. If you do like any of the recommendations you find through my art and links here, please, leave the author a review saying so. Author's thrive on reviews, so leaving a happy review for a fic you enjoyed, even if it's just a one liner saying "loved it, want more," can really make an authors day :)

Either leave a review or e~mail me if you have a rec to send to me...

[My facebook](https://www.facebook.com/methos2523)

[My twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Methos2523)

[Email Me](mailto:methos@btinternet.com?subject=TTH%20&body=Type%20your%20message%20to%20me%20here...)

AN: Big thanks to all the people that have reviewed with recommendations for me to look at, I do try and get around to all of them, though if they're with a crossover I don't particularly enjoy reading or are using crossovers with limited artwork for me to work with, then they might not get a space here, but that doesn't mean I enjoyed them any less, so thank you for the recommendations. :)

M


	4. Bewitching the Other Guy

 “Hulk smash!” her companion said fiercely - pointing down at the wreckage. 

 “Yes.  Yes, you did.  Good job!”  She agreed and patted him on his thickly muscled arm while he grinned at her in an uncharacteristically happy way. “And now you get to do it again,” she said as she sighed and pointed off to the side where several more sleds suddenly came into view and headed straight towards them.  Before long, together they had taken out those sleds, and several more as well - before the battle finally died down around them altogether.

 “Okay, Big Guy,” she then said in a voice thick with exhaustion as she removed his Disillusionment charm.  “I have to go now before the rest of your crowd finds me.  I don’t know how they would feel about what I did here today and I don’t want to give away my secret, yet – if I haven’t done so already.”  She spoke in a normal voice to him now that she could tell that he did not have the same childlike innocence that Hagrid’s half-brother did and that he was a vast deal more intelligent, as well – even if he didn’t speak very much.  Then she reached up and gently stroked the big green face – causing the Hulk to blink in surprise.  Fighting together as a team had changed the dynamic between them and she suddenly felt a great deal of affection for the large odd-colored man.  She would have liked the opportunity to get to know him better, but she didn’t want to cause any problems by revealing her true nature to the rest of the Avengers.  Therefore, it was with quite a bit of regret that she told him, “Goodbye, then!” and gave a little wave.  Before the Hulk could blink again, she was gone.  She had disappeared into thin air!

 “Pretty Witch!” the Hulk rumbled sadly, right before he noticed the tiny speck that fell out of the sky where the wormhole had previously been.  He decided to take a closer look and managed to get there just in time to keep Iron Man from smashing to his death.

* * *

**Summary:** Several years after the war, Hermione Granger moves across the Pond for a fresh start - and gets more than she expected when she finds herself in the middle of the Battle of New York!

[Bewitching the Other Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328254) by Angswin is possibly the most unique Hermione pairing I've ever come across, pairing our beloved witch with Bruce Banner / The Hulk.

Amazingly this actually really works well in [Bewitching the Other Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328254), the scenes between Hermione and Bruce's alter ego are surprisingly tender, and the interest between them feels natural and extremely well written. It's a pairing I never thought could work, but really surprised me in the end with how quickly I fell in love with it.

Disclaimer: None of the original photos belong to me, all I own is the time used to make the pics. If there's a fic or a scene from a fic that you would like to see here, let me know and I'll get on it :)

As usual, you are free to use my art wherever you want to advertise the fantastic fics within, all I ask is a note saying that it was me who did the art and a link back here. If you do like any of the recommendations you find through my art and links here, please, leave the author a review saying so. Author's thrive on reviews, so leaving a happy review for a fic you enjoyed, even if it's just a one liner saying "loved it, want more," can really make an authors day :)

Either leave a review or e~mail me if you have a rec to send to me...

[My facebook](https://www.facebook.com/methos2523)

[My twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Methos2523)

[Email Me](mailto:methos@btinternet.com?subject=TTH%20&body=Type%20your%20message%20to%20me%20here...)

AN: Big thanks to all the people that have reviewed with recommendations for me to look at, I do try and get around to all of them, though if they're with a crossover I don't particularly enjoy reading or are using crossovers with limited artwork for me to work with, then they might not get a space here, but that doesn't mean I enjoyed them any less, so thank you for the recommendations. :)

M


	5. In The Long Run

"Sorry, dear, we're not going to hurt you, but I know you've been through some trauma."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, her voice jumping an octave.

"You were attacked by a dark wizard, dear. I'm just doing a check to see how your vitals are," the woman explained calmly.

"Wizard? Wha- I don't understand," Hermione nearly choked out with an awkward laugh while glancing uncertainly between the doctor and her parents.

She may not have known what that woman was talking about, but she did know that the looks all of them were exchanging weren't good news.

"Miss Granger, do you know what this is?" Madame Strout asked as she held up the stick once more.

"Um, I don't…it sort of looks like what I imagine a wand would look like," Hermione managed weakly with a tired shrug.

"Oh dear," Madame Strout said as she pulled the wand back and glanced at Hermione's parents once more before looking back at her, the expression on the woman's face remarkably grave. "Miss Granger, do you remember anything about the wizarding world or magic?"

Hermione let out an anxious, high-pitched laugh and gave her parents a bewildered look. "Magic?"

* * *

 **Summary:** Hermione has built a life with Ginny, but seems to find herself more alone than she ever thought she'd be. She struggles with trying to salvage what once was and what she believes can be - but how can she save something she never knew existed? Femmeslash. Hermione/Ginny

 

 

 

[In The Long Run](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8587736/1/In-The-Long-Run) by [Spectrum24](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1095245/Spectrum24) is currently one of my favourite Hermione / Ginny pairing fics, purely because of the real emotional weight that Spectrum24 manages to sink into the story, you can really feel the depth of what's going on and the emotions behind everything. 

Also [In The Long Run](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8587736/1/In-The-Long-Run) manages to be pretty unique, using a 'memory loss' trope as a prompt for the fic is a regular thing, but rather than being something that is gotten over quickly or solved through 'love', in this fic the characters actually have to work at it, facing through the memories slowly and observing the good, as well as the bad, with a neutral viewpoint that gives them a fresh look on what had been going on in their lives. 

This is one I highly recommend any HP fic fan reading, it's been on my favourites for a while now and has always been a pleasure to re-read. 

Disclaimer: None of the original photos belong to me, all I own is the time used to make the pics. If there's a fic or a scene from a fic that you would like to see here, let me know and I'll get on it :)

As usual, you are free to use my art wherever you want to advertise the fantastic fics within, all I ask is a note saying that it was me who did the art and a link back here. If you do like any of the recommendations you find through my art and links here, please, leave the author a review saying so. Author's thrive on reviews, so leaving a happy review for a fic you enjoyed, even if it's just a one liner saying "loved it, want more," can really make an authors day :)

Either leave a review or e~mail me if you have a rec to send to me...

[My facebook](https://www.facebook.com/methos2523)

[My twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Methos2523)

[Email Me](mailto:methos@btinternet.com?subject=TTH%20&body=Type%20your%20message%20to%20me%20here...)

AN: Big thanks to all the people that have reviewed with recommendations for me to look at, I do try and get around to all of them, though if they're with a crossover I don't particularly enjoy reading or are using crossovers with limited artwork for me to work with, then they might not get a space here, but that doesn't mean I enjoyed them any less, so thank you for the recommendations. :)

M


	8. Harry Potter and the Lady Thief

**Hogwarts, March 31st, 1993**

"That's it! That's my grandmother's necklace!"

Standing near her bed, Hermione Granger stared at the golden pendant dangling from the Auror's hand, barely registering Greengrass's words. How had this thing appeared in her trunk? "I've never seen that necklace before!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. How could it… "Someone must have planted it in my trunk!" That was the only explanation - she knew she hadn't stolen it!

"And someone else who looked just like you was seen by Miss Parkinson, sneaking out of her dorm?" The Auror - John Dawlish, she remembered, was his name - didn't bother to hide his derision.

"They could have used Polyjuice! Or else she's lying!" Everyone knew that Parkinson was Malfoy's girlfriend. Or wanted to be his girlfriend. And Malfoy had ample reasons for trying to get Hermione into trouble.

"The only one lying is you!" Greengrass snarled at her. "Filthy thief!"

She shook her head. "I didn't steal that necklace! I didn't!" She looked at Professor McGonagall. "I didn't steal the necklace!"

But her favourite teacher wasn't looking at her. "I'll inform the Headmaster," the old witch said, her face set in a grim expression.

As she followed McGonagall, walking between the two Aurors as if she was a prisoner being transported to jail, Hermione felt like crying - and even more so when she noticed how many of her fellow students were in the Gryffindor common room, watching her being led out, and heard them whispering behind her back. Hunching her shoulders, she kept her eyes down - she didn't want to see them staring at her.

"Hermione! What's going on?"

Harry! She whipped her head around, looking for her friend. There! He was standing near the entrance, still wearing his Quidditch gear - he must have just arrived. Ron was right behind him, and both looked confused, and concerned.

"Parkinson and Greengrass are framing me for theft!" she responded. "It must be Malfoy's work!"

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall glared at her. "Don't make this any worse!"

Hermione gaped at the teacher. What did the witch mean? Didn't she realise that this was a setup? Didn't she believe Hermione? Was McGonagall angry at her? She wasn't a thief! "But…" she began, only to be interrupted by the old witch.

"Don't say anything until we're in the Headmaster's office!" McGonagall snapped at her.

Trembling, Hermione followed the witch. How could her teacher think this of her! As they left the dorms, she tried to calm down. The Headmaster would fix this - he knew she wasn't a criminal! He knew what Malfoy had done!

* * *

 

**Summery:** AU. Framed as a thief and expelled from Hogwarts in her second year, her family ruined by debts, many thought they had seen the last of her. But someone saw her potential, as well as a chance for redemption - and Hermione Granger was all too willing to become a lady thief if it meant she could get her revenge.

 **Rated:** Fiction T

 **Fic link -** [Harry Potter and the Lady Thief](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12592097/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Lady-Thief)

I don't read a lot of AU stuff normally, but this one got recommended to me and within a few chapters I was completely hooked. [Harry Potter and the Lady Thief](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12592097/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Lady-Thief) follows the story after Hermione is expelled from Hogwarts, framed as a thief by Lucius Malfoy. It actually makes a very believable universe with the British Wizarding World being completely and utterly corrupt, where pure bloods get preferential treatment, and a muggleborn accused of stealing barely has a chance to escape imprisonment, let alone a chance at a fair trial.

It's a deliciously long fic as well, one you can really sink your teeth into... at 47 chapters and still going strong.

This one I highly recommend for all my fellow Hermione fans out there. It's amazingly dark, believable, and fantastic to follow as Hermione slowly gets her revenge upon the families that have wronged her.

Disclaimer: None of the original photos belong to me, all I own is the time used to make the pics.

If there's a fic or a scene from a fic that you would like to see here, let me know and I'll get on it. As usual, you are free to use my art wherever you want to advertise the fantastic fics within, all I ask is a note saying that it was me who did the art and a link back here or to one of my linky things at the bottom of this chapter...

If you do like any of the recommendations you find through my art and links here, please, leave the writer a review saying how much you love their work... writers thrive on reviews, so leaving a happy review for a fic you enjoyed, even if you just leave a one liner saying **"loved it, want more"** , it can really make a writer's day :)

Either leave a review or e~mail me if you have a rec to send to me...

[My facebook](https://www.facebook.com/methos2523) - [My twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Methos2523) -  [Email Me](mailto:methoswriting@btinternet.com?subject=TTH%20&body=Type%20your%20message%20to%20me%20here...)

AN: Big thanks to all the people that have reviewed with recommendations for me to look at, I do try and get around to all of them. Though if they're with a crossover I don't particularly read much of or are using crossovers with limited artwork for me to work with, then they might not get a space here. But that doesn't mean I enjoyed them any less, so thank you for the recommendations.


End file.
